Wet Conversation
by Everyone's a Mortal
Summary: "What is calculus and why does it exist?" She asked. / Just a Rory Williams and Amy Pond college AU. Oneshot.


**Just another College AU. I don't own any characters. Nothing but the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wet Conversation.<strong>_

_by **Everyone's a Mortal.**_

* * *

><p>"Amy?" He called. The pile of books in his arms weighed him down as he swung open the heavy door to an empty house. The only person living there could be heard singing Adele in the shower. Rory set down his books on a nearby table, pulled out a chair, grabbed an apple and began reading. The first few years of university was all review, testing whether or not you were really "uni worthy".<p>

Amy needed help with math.

Rory needed help with history.

They had agreed to help each other by studying after school. Apparently, Amy had forgotten, and chosen to shower instead. Rory sat down, prepared to wait it out, as he always was.

He was patient that way.

The Adele got louder, as she got into the chorus. It was a song Rory admitted to knowing: _Someone Like You._ He guessed it was probably geared towards her most recent breakup. It wasn't, though, and later on she admitted to him it was aimed towards the Raggedy Doctor.

All of a sudden, there was a loud _BAM, _followed by a string of curse words that made Rory cringe. Then came another sound, like a _ crack_, and followed by a scream. Rory got up quickly, his chair falling over. He flew up the stairs by twos, and burst into the bathroom, "Amy?" He asked, "You okay?"

From behind the shower curtain, Amy cursed somewhere, "What the hell, Rory? What are you doing here?"

Rory rolled his eyes, "S-studying?" He asked.

There was a short silence, until, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. Help me up, will you?"

"Ah, um, but, Amy?"

"What now?"

"You're naked."

There was more silence. "Just get me a towel, ye idiot." He heard her stand, and handed her the towel folded on the counter.

"Anything else?"

"Just go downstairs. I'm all naked and wet, you pervert."

Rory closed his mouth to a thin line, "I'm not a pervert!"

"I'm just teasing ye, Williams. Now shoo!" Amy laughed, and Rory scuttled out.

* * *

><p>When she headed downstairs, later, her hair was still wet. "Don't get me wet, or the books, okay?" Rory murmured.<p>

"Why not? Don't want cooties?" Amy teased.

"As a matter a fact, I don't." Rory growled, opening the history book. "Now, the French revolutionary war. Help."

Amy narrowed her eyes, "Fine."

They walked through the war, page by page, for about an hour until Rory got hungry. He got up to make some canned soup, when suddenly, he fell. "Ow! What the- Amy, the floor's wet!"

Amy laughed in his face, not caring about his discomfort, "Looks like someone's all grumpy."

"Yeah, yeah, well, now _I'm _wet!"

Amy made a face, her red hair falling around her as she hauled him up, "Guess you could say this is a... _wet _conversation, huh?"

Rory rolled his eyes, "Don't _ever _say that again."

"Wet conversation, wet conversation, wet conversation,"

"Amy, I swear-"

"Wet conversation, wet conversation, WET CONVERSATION!"

Rory put a hand over her mouth, muffling the words. Amy, however, was quick. She licked it and her jerked his hand away, "Did you just lick my hand?"

"Self defence, Williams!" Amy defended herself, "You did put your hand over my mouth, so I did the most logical thing: got your hand wet with my fluids."

"Amelia Pond."

"Rory Williams."

"You're not getting any soup." He said, grumpily.

Amy pouted, "Whyy? I bought it. And I just helped you learn about the French revolution." She raised a brow. Rory stared at her, not willing to give in. "Please?" She asked. "Pretty please with fish fingers and custard on top?"

He sighed, and felt himself giving in to her, like he always did. "Whatever." He said. Rory turned his back to her, and opened two cans of soup. Suddenly, he felt something warm touch his cheek and realized it was Amy's lips. "What was that?" He asked.

"A thank you in Wet Conversation," Amy grinned. Then, she set the math book on the counter. "Now, what the hell is calculus and why the hell does it exist?"


End file.
